Ice, Wind, and the Moon
by Haruhi in Wonderland
Summary: Naru comes back after a year, only to notice something- or rather someone- has changed. With new cases, past friends, and a "game" (curse) coming into play, can a certian narcissist realize his feelings before it's too late? i DO NOT OWN Ghost Hunt!
1. Winter's Night

Wonderland: yay! I got started.

Naru: On what? Your way to slowly kill people?

Wonderland: *hits with metal fan* SHUT UP! I don't own Ghost Hunt but the poems are written by me! Miaul is my beta. Enjoy!

Ch.1  
_Winter's Night  
_

Snow glittered upon the trees under the light of the full moon, its luminescence causing the white powder to glow ethereally. Standing out amongst the silvery landscape, a scarlet-feathered raven roosted on a bare branch. Its black eyes watched the night; waiting for the one it called its master.

_White snow slowly falls,_

_Blown by the force of the wind,  
_

A lone teenage girl walked, easily trekking through the three-inch deep snow as if she was gliding upon water. Knee-length black hair cascaded down her back, while bleached bangs concealed her eyes from the world; only allowing her pale, unsmiling lips to show. A long, shimmering ebony skirt clung around her waist and flowed behind her, while a likewise inky shirt whose sleeves were longer than her porcelain-skinned arms draped over her shoulders – adorning her with a fluid appearance. Topping off the young girl's outfit, black-and-white striped stockings gave little protection against the cold – her black ballet shoes a surprising touch for the weather.

Though, wherever the girl tread, animals and creatures she passed grew silent – their attention immediately focusing upon her, they would feel a sense of anxiety and fear chilling their blood. Everything was silent in the hoary wood as she neared a clearing, pausing before entering. Snow soon ceased to fall, and nothing made a sound as the girl neared the tree that held the red raven; silently outstretching a sleeved arm as a gesture for the bird to perch.

Without words, she stroked its head. "It's almost time, Despair," she murmured, Despair's head nudging the girl's cheek. "She called me today, and he is coming back."

_The snow hates the wind,  
she begs him to stop,_

Despair gave puzzled look at her before cocking its head. "I know, it was only a matter of time. But when we meet, it will not be like before." She offered a cold smile, her tone dropping under her breath and billows of steam rising from her words. "We shall meet soon, Naru."

_But the wind doesn't listen  
and it never will…_

Wonderland: So what 'a think? Good right?

Naru: This really fits your IQ.

Wonderland: *Hits with fan* At least I have more brain cells than you ever will.

Mai: please review so wonderland won't give Naru permanent brain damage.


	2. Mai!

Wonderland: Hello hello hello! Nice ta know ya back!

Naru: Nice to know you're suicidal.

Mai: Before anything happens, I would like to say that Wonderland does not own Ghost Hunt-

Wonderland: Though I wish I do… MAIXNARU FOREVER!

Mai: -Or Discord by EuroBeat and she got the lyrics from .

Ch.2

_Mai!?_

**Naru POV:**

"Wake up, Shibuya-san!" Lin said as he shook me out of my light nap. "We're here."

I rubbed my eyes and stood, and we all shuffled out of the plane. Over the intercom, a feminine voice chimed, indicating to collect our belongings. As we exited through the door, I hear someone call our names.

"Naru! Lin! Welcome back!" they yelled, but it in my mind it felt like someone was missing.

"Welcome back!" Madoka rang, pulling Lin into a bone-crushing embrace.

I sighed, simply because _they_ were here and, frankly, I could not figure out what was missing. "Why are you here?" I grumbled.

"That's rude, Naru." Monk said in false sadness. "Madoka told us and we wanted to see you both; you _did_ leave a year before."

"It's nice to see you all, but where is Mai?" Lin inquired, looking confused.

I mentally face-palmed, _that is_ who was missing, how could I have not noticed that cheery-faced assistant?

Everyone's face fell. Only Madoka and Masako smiled.

"She refused to, and I quote, meet the 'idiot who so happily claims that I love his dead brother and crushed my heart into a million pieces before leaving'." She glared at me. "but she WILL meet us at SPR." Masako said with a devilish smile and Madoka mirrored it.

It sent a small shiver down my spine.

"What did you do?" Lin asked, squinting at Masako.

"You'll find out," she said, a hint of mischievousness in her tone.

"Now, why don't we head back to the office?" John suddenly asked, and everyone began filing towards the van.

**MAI POV**

I walked through the snow with cold satisfaction. Slush slid over my ballet shoes, but strangely they looked dry. My black skirt reached only to my knees; black and white striped knee-high socks covered everything below. A thin, white blouse with its sleeves that came to an end just past my hand swished with my gait, and my platinum white bangs shielded my eyes as thick black hair flowed past. Skull Candy headphones stayed lodged into my ears, blaring music too loud to hear anything in the world beyond them.

I glanced at my watch, ignoring passing stares and words, and glared at the watch face. He should be just getting back to SPR, the very place I was headed, at this very moment.

I sighed. "How troublesome."

To be truthful, I did not want to see his face, but with Madoka promising rock candy and Masako threatening to show him where I live, this was not as bad. As I neared the building, one of my favorite songs, "Discord", started to play and I could not help but sing with it.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
but I've a nagging fear  
someone else is pulling at the strings_

_Something terrible is going down  
through the entire town  
wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

_I can't sit idly  
no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all_

Filling my lungs with air again, I yell out the chorus as I turn onto the next block – a slight rhythm in my step as I keep my pace matched to the beat.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!_

_(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)_

I walked slower as I approached the door, hesitating briefly before opening it and taking the stairs to the office; already I could hear their rambling through my ear buds.

_I'm fine with changing status quo  
but not in letting go  
now the world is being torn apart_

_A terrible catastrophe  
played by a symphony  
what a terrifying work of art_

_I can't sit idly  
no I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all_

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!_

_(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)_

I opened the door, not at all surprised to see Yasu teasing Monk and everyone laughing and joking in contentment.

"Mai!" Madoka yelled, pulling me into a warm hug. "You're late!"

I didn't say a word, only staring at Madoka, and quickly she noticed the ear buds still in my ears and she gave me a nod of understanding, not without an amused smile.

"Mai?" a painfully familiar voice inquired, almost too soft to not hear through the plastic ear buds.

**NARU POV**

My eyes pierced the girl in front of me. This couldn't be Mai. She looked _nothing_ like her and didn't _act_ like her. Her white bangs covered her eyes so fully it was difficult to see her stare, but I could feel that her gaze was holding mine, even when she didn't acknowledge me, and it set a visible shiver down my spine. She dressed for summer even though it was the beginning of winter, and slush was everywhere.

Then I noticed that everyone had grown silent, all watching the girl that Madoka was standing by and suddenly, she closed her eyes and sang out, and in English, no less.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

Her lids opening, she pointed one of her slender fingers at me as she finished.

_Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!_

"Glad you could make it, Mai." Masako said, chortling a bit and breaking the silence that came with her ending.

_This can't be Mai._ I thought, looking clearly bemused, but I knew her voice anywhere, no matter how frozen it was. _But it is…_

Wonderland: So do you like it? Hate it? Want to kill me over it?  
Miaul: Well come on down, write about it and get with your lives until we write you back.  
Wonderland: thanks for reading!


	3. Case

Wonderland: yay! People are actually reading this! It makes me so-

Naru: sick? *gets slapped by Mai*

Mai: happy, Naru, she's happy.

Gene: and since someone, not naming names*cough* wanted more chapters, we'll give you this one!

Wonderland: Thanks Mai, Gene, go die Naru.

Naru: Sorry, but I'm so sexy, death faints when she sees me.

Miaul: So rightly named… well, Wonderland doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Read and REVIEW!

**Ch. 3**

_Case_

**MAI POV**

"I'm here, Madoka." I said with indifference, taking the ear buds out and plainly ignoring the narcissist in the room. "I want the rock candy you promised me."

She only pouted and handed it over, a twenty pound bag that would last me the next two weeks. "Here's your candy."

"Mai, is that you?" Lin asked, cautiously taking a step toward me. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Yep." I said, ignoring his second question. "Nice to see ya."

"You would be nice to him but not me?" Yasu joked before giving me a hug. "Why don't you love me?!"

I pulled him into a headlock. "I do, as a bother."

Little hearts broke in his eyes as his face went blue. "Only a brother?"

I smirked as he slowly went limp. "Yep, sorry dude, but I'm brother zoning you." Then I dropped him and he fell -matrix style- to the floor in a dead faint.

"It's nice to see again, Mai." Lin said amusement and pity in his eyes. "But why are you wearing those clothes in the middle of winter?"

I shrugged, poking poor Yasu with the toe of my shoe. "It doesn't feel cold to me." In fact, it didn't feel like anything.

"Might want to wear a jacket or you might freeze what little IQ you have away." A cold voice spoke up.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he looked the same as always, black clothing, and black shoes, black hair that barely covered deep, cold blue eyes tried to take me down, but that was kinda hard, seeing as no has been able to see my eyes for the past ten months.

"Who are you, my mother?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice, "I can and will dress how I want. And why do you care? Aren't I and I quote "a pain in the ass?"

He stood there, shocked and I allowed a cold smirk to fall on my lips. "What's wrong, Naru? Ice froze your tongue?"

"Um, Mai?" Ayasko and Masako asked, both pulling on either sleeve. "We're really cold and wanted to know if you would make some tea for everyone?"

I nodded.

"Sure, anything to rid myself from "His Highness." I said sarcastically, walking to the kitchen before stopping at the bend. "Lin, do you want some coffee?"

He was staring at me with slightly widened eyes, before composing himself with a light shake of his head. "Yes, Mai, thank you."

"Don't thank me." Was all I said before traveling to the kitchen, his eyes on me all the way.

_**NARU POV**_

I stared after her, surprised and a little hurt -not that anyone could tell- while Lin let a small frown show on his face.

"She's changed." Lin stated.

"Yea, that tends to happen when a certain person shatters the heart of a girl in love." Monk said, sitting next to Ayasko.

"And then leaves." Yasu added, sitting up.

They glared at me. "It's not my fault she felt the need to project my brother onto me."

Madoka only shook her head. "Your really are dense."

I only sighed as Mai came in with tea.

"Here's your tea and coffee." She said, putting it on the table and handing out tea and coffee cups.

"Thank you." They chorused.

"Here is yours." She said, pushing the cup in my hands, our hands touched, hers felt like ice, before going to sit next to Yasu.

I took a sip or rather tried to, only to find that the tea wouldn't come out. I looked into the tea cup in surprise, it was frozen solid.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Masako asked, raking a sip from her tea.

"My tea is frozen."

She looked at me funny. "Is that support to be a joke?"

I resisted the urge to the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I do not joke, Masako. My tea is frozen solid."

She looked at me again, and then to Mai who shrugged.

"That wasn't frozen when I gave it to him."

"It was."

"Then why don't you prove it." Yasu said.

I sighed and turned it upside down, and let out a pained his when hot tea hit my pants, burning my thighs. "Damn it!"

"That doesn't look like frozen tea." Madoka said, trying and failing to hold back laughter at my pained expression, the same look on everyone but Mai's face, even Lin was trying hard not to laugh.

"Naru." Monk said with the straightest face he could muster. "You might want to go change your pants."

"Yes, we left your clothes in the office." John said, tears falling from her eyes.

I sent the boy a clod glare, shutting him up in an instant, before going to the office.

I completely missed the cold smirk Mai sent me.

**MAI POV**

I smirked at the closed door. The stupid man simply made it too easy. The only regret I had it that the tea had to make the ultimate sacrifice, falling on the narcissist. _Thank you great tea, may you rest in that small tea cup on the moon-_

My thoughts were interrupted as a blonde man walked through the door. I stood up instantly, causing everyone to stop their laughing at Naru's expanse and greet the man.

"Hello sir." I said in a happy, kind voice.

"hello." He said, looking at his shoes. "I'm Sai Kuchiki. I called yesterday."

"Oh yes, you did. Madoka, our client is here." I called over my shoulder to her before smiling at Sai. "Would you like some tea?"

He shook his head yes.

"Please wait a minute."

"Hello, Mr. Sai." Madoka said, as I walked to the kitchen. "Please tell me what you think is hunting you."

I fixed his tea quickly and came out just as Naru came out of the office in new pants and Lin starting to take notes on his first love, his computer.

"Here's your tea." I sat it in front of him.

He nodded in gratitude. "Well you see, my family, my two daughters and wife, and I lived in my house for years and nothing has ever happened, but about three months ago, doors started to open and close on their own. That was all, at first, but then things would be pushed off shelves without anyone touching them and my youngest daughter was pushed down our stairs."

"Is she okay?" I asked, playing the part of the caring assistant.

"Yes she is." He smiled. "But after that writing started to appear on their room wall in blood and my daughters would wake up with cuts all over their skin."

"What did the writing say?" Naru asked coldly.

Sai didn't blink an eyelash. "The ice shall soon melt."

I stiffened slightly. "Madoka, I think we should take this case."

Madoka nodded. "We shall take your case. When is the earliest we will be able to come?"

He relaxed. "Tomorrow if possible."

They shook hands. "Okay, we'll need three rooms for sleeping and a room with a lot of plugs. We'll be there around noon."

He nodded. "Thank you so much!"

I smiled. "Don't worry." And lead him out the door.

Once the door closed my smile vanished and emotion disappeared. "I know what time to be here so I'm going home."

"Mai why-" Naru asked only to be interrupted by John.

"Have a nice night."

I nodded and left. As I walk down the now dark road, a scarlet colored raven landed on my shoulder. "Despair, it would seem we have been found."

I smiled insanely. "I hope it will be as bloody as the last. Red looks beautiful frozen."


	4. Those who are needed, yet not

Wonderland: it has come to my notice that someone wants to know what happened to Mai.

Naru: I've been wondering that-

Wonderland: *interrupting* Well if I told that, I would ruin the plot and story would not exist, but I will say that Mai is not emo and the hair color is needed.

Mai: But it will be told all in due time. Please review, you have no idea how happy that makes us to know you like it.

Gene: Hey! When will I show up?

Wonderland and Mai: In due time….Enjoy! ^w^ DON'T OWN BUT DO OWN THE PEOM!

Ch.4

_Those who are needed, yet not_

"_But what will happen to you?" a small voice asked._

"_Please do not worry milady." A kind voice spoke. "We shall meet again soon, but you must hurry, your running out of time. He will not give up until he finds you."_

"_Please be safe." Another voice said "Everything will fall into place."_

*(*

**NARU POV.**

He lived in Kyoto and we planed to stay for a few weeks, it was also a three hour drive so everyone decided to meet at SPR at eight. It was eight thirty, everything was packed and Mai still hadn't shown up. I sighed. "Where is Mai?" I leaned onto the van.

"She called," Madoka said, hugging Lin for warmth. "She said she would be a little late."

"It's been thirty minutes and she still isn't here. I would take from her pay if I was still in charge."

"But your not." Masako said, hugging John. "Madoka is and lay off her. It's been hard since you left."

I scuffed. "What could be so hard for her other than showing up on time and wearing clothes that fit the season?"

Everyone looked way from me. It was silent for a long time, it lasted only a second.

"She was attacked." Ayasko whispered so low I almost didn't hear it.

"What?' Lin asked.

"She was attacked," Monk said, only slightly louder. "A few hours after you left."

I looked at him in shock. Someone attacked Mai. A strange feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, guilt. '_This happened right after I left; if I hadn't left it wouldn't have happened…'_ Then anger. _'Someone hurt my Mai…wait my Mai?' _I mentally shook my head of the thoughts.

"Did the police catch who attacked her?" I asked.

"Not who, what." A clear voice stated. "I was attacked by a demon."

Mai walked past, a white shirt with sleeves too long for her arms, and in her arms a purple, balled up jacket with a scarlet patch in the center, knee-length black and purple plaited skirt, one black sock with one white and those ballet shoes she seems to like. Her bangs covered her eyes again while the rest was in a low ponytail. "It doesn't matter though; it disappeared soon after attacking me." She said it in a way that left no room for questions. "Now are we leaving or what?"

"Yea, just trying to figure out who would be riding with Naru, you or Masako." John said and the tension eased.

She walked up to Masako, holding one arm out she passed a silent challenged of some kind before they started.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" they yelled, throwing their hands out at the same time. Mai lost, her rock being covered by paper.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath, running a hand through her bangs as Masako laughed. "Whatever," she smirked. "Just don't go making out with our boyfriend all the way there, okay?" she laughed as John and Masako's faces turned a very fine shade of strawberry before getting into the van.

Madoka clapped her hands. "Alright everyone lets go. I'll lead and you three follow."

Everyone nodded and got into their vehicles, Madoka would be driving Monk, John, Masako and Ayasko getting into the first van while Mai, Lin and I got into the other.

**MAI POV**

We were an hour into the drive and on one had said anything mostly because Lin was driving and Naru was reading, but his eyes would flicker towards me at times.

A bird-like caw went through the whole car, startling Lin, who made a sharp swerve right then straightened, and Naru, who put his book down and looked around before eyeing the moving red spot on my jacket. A scarlet head popped up, shaking his head to remove sleep before looking at me, silently asking for food.

"You're hungry, here." I pulled out a small worm from a pouch I had tried around my wrist and held it out and he gently pulled out of my fingers before eating it in one bite before begging for more. I smiled and fed him another. "I told you to eat earlier, you silly raven. See what happens when you don't listen to me?"

"Um, Mai." Lin asked. "Why do you have a bird with you?"

"Well, I couldn't leave him at home, he'd starve."

"Why not let him go?"

"I tried that once, he came back."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a bird with you?"

"I thought you all had noticed."

Just then someone called my cell.

I flicked it open. "Hello?"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Yasu yelled in my ear.

I spoke calmly. "I surprised Lin."

"With what? What could surprise him so much as to make him swerve that widely?"

"Despair. He got hungry."

He chuckled. "That explains it. Well don't go hitting trees and tell them we're making a stop at a small restaurant in a few minutes for food."

"Okay." I hung up. "Yasu says we're gonna stop at a restaurant in a few for food."

Lin nodded.

"What type of bird is he and why did you name it Despair?" Naru inquired.

"He is a raven."

"I've never heard of a red raven before."

"Well now you're seeing one. I named him despair because of the way he looks. As you have stated, no one has ever seen a red raven so naturally, they fear him. He isn't scary, though he is picky about what type of person he likes."

Despair climbed onto my shoulder before jumping onto Lin's shoulder, startling him again, but not enough to make him swerve.

"He likes you. That's good; it means he will listen to what you say because you intentions are pure."

Lin relaxed some. "Despair, I'm driving right now, could you please get off my shoulder for now? I promise to let you sit on my shoulder when we stop."

Despair looked at him for a little before hopping back onto my lap. "See? He'll listen to you. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naru." But it was too late.

Naru had stuck his hand out and Despair had bitten it. Naru yelled in pain.

"He doesn't like you. He won't listen to you and will most likely make your life difficult."

Naru glared at me. "Will he be helpful on the case?"

"He can tell when there is something around and even if he couldn't, he would still come."

"Why? I'm sure you can leave him some food out and open a window."

"Then he would follow me. You don't understand, do you?"

"Your lack of IQ points is making sure that you don't make sense."

I ignored this and continued. "He needs me, but at the same time doesn't."

"Mai, that doesn't make any sense." Len said.

"Look at it this way. He needs me in a sense of someone he knows will love him, but he doesn't need me all the time." I petted said ravens head. "There are others who love him as much I do, but he chooses to stay by me all the time that he can."

Lin looked thoughtful while Naru held the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Looks like we're here." Lin said, pulling into the small parking lot of a place called _Little Blue's poetry Place_ and everyone else was already out.

Lin got out first, with Despair flying only to land on his shoulder. Then Naru got out closely followed by me.

"Mai!" Monk yelled, pulling me into a hug in which I punched him in the stomach on reflex. "Ow…" he went down while Ayasko held her stomach, doubled over in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You totally deserved that!" she cried.

"Sorry, Monk." I said, helping him up.

"Ow, jou-san, you have a really strong punch and shut up you old hag, at least I know she can protect herself." Monk said to the older female and she stopped laughing, her face turning as red as her hair in anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN "OLD HAG"?!" And that's how their fight started.

Leaving them to duke it out, the rest of us went into the restaurant and were happy to know it aloud animals. The inside of _Little Blue's_ had a calm, silent atmosphere. Everything was done in dark tones that somehow made the room feel bigger. Booths had small lamps over wooden tables and dark brown seats; all faced toward a stage at the front and on it a woman saying a poem.

"May I help you?" a Waiter asked.

"Yes, a table for eight, please." Madoka asked smiling.

"Right this way." He led us to a booth that could hold at least ten people and took our seats as Monk and Ayasko came in.

"You guys left us." Ayasko accused as they took their seat.

"Well you guys looked like you were having so much fun; we couldn't find it in our hearts to stop you." Masako said.

"Whatever." Ayasko said with no real heat in her voice.

"Can I get you any drinks and something for your bird?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we would like some tea and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. Also some seeds for the bird. That's all right?" Madoka asked as said bird hopped onto her shoulder and started nuzzling her neck in affection.

"I would like a hamburger with fries." Monk added.

"A salad please." Masako added, leaning into john.

"I want chicken fingers!" Yasu said energetically.

"I don't want anything." The rest of us said and the waiter left. At the stage, the MC was saying something.

"Thank you for coming today." He said. "The stage is now open to anyone who wants to do a poem regarding the winter. If anyone wants to, please come up now."

"Hey Mai," john asked. "Why don't you go up? You're really good."

"I don't want to."

"Oh please Mai?" Monk begged. "We haven't heard any of your poetry in sometime, please."

Everyone shoot me the puppy dog eyes, except for Lin and Naru of course, even Despair joined. I sighed. "Fine."

They cheered as I got up and made my way to the stage.

"You would like to say a poem?" The MC asked and I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Mai."

He nodded again. "Okay everyone, Mai here is going to show us some poetry."

With that he left.

"I made this myself. It's called _The First Snow:_

_Moonlight, so bright _

_Fill the night_

_With your beautiful color_

_Paint everything that dark sliver_

_Give light to the shadows_

_Give darkness to the light_

_The night of the full moon draws near_

_And everyone stays clear_

_Now is the time of night_

_No humans come out_

_No creature makes a sound_

_As the moon is covered with clouds_

_As the wind blew_

_They shake white things loose_

_That falls slowly toward the ground_

_The first winter snow has come_

_The humans whisper amazement_

_And creatures make sweet sounds_

_Children come out to play_

_And white bunnies seem to fade_

_White crystals continue to fall_

_The clouds are blown away_

_And the moon once again_

_Shines its light on the fluffy white night."_

It was silent for a few seconds as my words sunk in before people started snapping and the MC came back up.

"That was good, Miss. Mai. Thank you for standing up for us." With a pat on the back I went back to the group, the food had already come and they were watching me, amazement clear on everyone's face.

"That was beautiful Mai." Lin said.

"Yea, I was sad when it ended. I felt like I could see everything as you spoke it." Monk said.

I sat down and drank my tea, being silent as they continue to compliment me and eat.

As soon as they finished, we paid for the food and went outside. After the warmth of the restaurant, everyone, except Despair-who had moved back to my shoulder-and I were shivering with renewed vigor.

"I-I-it's s-s-so c-cold." Yasu stammered, holding onto Monk, who would have pushed him away if it didn't mean losing body heat. "H-how can you sand this, M-M-Mai?"

I shrugged and continued to the van, pausing only to jump into the van and move over to give a freezing Naru a seat. Lin climbed in and turned on the heater before following the other van out.

As the heater went on, everyone one relaxed. My cell went off again.

"Hello?"

"The house is on the next road, Mai." John said as we took the turn and stopped in front of the house. "We're here."

**NARU POV**

We hung up and got out of the car, a scarlet raven going to land on the shoulder of a shivering Masako.

'_That bird likes everyone except me, even Masako. And how did Mai and she become friends anyway? Last time I saw, they hated each other.'_ I thought as we went to the door, only for it to open.

A Little girl, looking no older than ten looked at us, or more like Mai. Her hair covered by a ebony jacket that had purple cat ears with dark blue hair poking out on the top. The jacket itself went down to her knees and had dark purple fluff around the bottom and wrist area, she wore black tights under it and black snow boots. She had steel colored eyes that stared at Mai, and then she did something that shocked us to the core.

She smiled and ran towards Mai, jumping into her arms and hugging her around the neck yelling, "Onee-san!"

What was more shocking is when she softly smiled. "Nice to see you again, Wonderland."

Wonderland: I couldn't resist. Had to add my OC in there.

Gene: I think that's cute. Turning yourself into a ten year old and stuff.

Naru: well I think-

Wonderland, Gene and Mai: NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK NARU!

Naru… *leaves*

Mai: now that he's gone, please review.

Wonderland: yea, I wrote way more then I was going to. Just for those who follow me so.

Gene: Please give us sweets! She works better on a sugar high!

Mai: REVIEW!


	5. Wonderland and Kotka

Wonderland: I'M BACK! That's right folk's, I didn't die and just to let you all know, I WILL finish this story and I will try my best to have one up every two weeks.

Naru: try being the key word.

Wonderland: *hugs all readers* I love you all so much! I'm so happy you all like it so.

Gene: let them go Wonder. You might kill them, you know how strongly you like to hug people. Hug me instead!

Wonderland: *lets go and hugs Gene* so happy so happy SO HAPPY!

Mai: while Wonderland and Gene have their hug fest, Wonder does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own her OC's.

Wonder and Gene: ENJOY!

_Ch.5_

_Wonderland and Kotka_

**MAI POV**

Wonderland smiled, hugging me tighter than before. "I'm soooooo happy to see you! I missed you, nee-san."

"I missed you too, Wonder." I said, using her favorite nickname.

I looked at Naru from the corner of my eye and smirked. He- like everyone else- was in shock. Wonder looked at them all in confusion.

"Nee-san, what's wrong with them?"

"They're in shock."

"Why?"

"Because you know me and you didn't come with your father to tell about the case."

"oh." She said, her mouth forming an O as she jumped off me and Despair landed on her shoulder. "Kotka and I were at school."

"Who's Kotka?" John asked, getting over his shock. "And where's your father?"

As she was about to answer, a sphinx cat ran out of the house and tried to pounce on Despair, who took to aerial assault, pecking at the cat. They were playing, but to those who didn't know that, they thought they were trying to kill each other.

"Mai stop them!" Monk yelled. "That cat's trying to kill Despair."

"No." I said easily, causing everyone to stop and look at me. "They're just playing, right Kotka?"

"yes." The answer came from behind me. "Cyam stop. You're scaring our guests."

"HOLY ROME!" Monk yelled, holding a hand to his chest.

At the sound of her voice, the hairless cat stopped playing and Despair landed on his head. Now that they had stopped chasing each other, they looked like best friends.

I turned and looked at the girl behind me. Kotka stood slightly slouched, her hands in the brown long-sleeve hoodie she wore. Her black skinny jeans held a thin chain that trailed into her pocket that was covered by the hoodie. Natural cherry wood colored hair stood short and spiky and stood out more with her pale complexion. Bright blue eyes stared at me with indifference and ear piercings glowed in happiness from elfish looking ears. All in all, she looked like herself.

"Our father went to go buy food for all of us and mother is at work, she'll be home later tonight. Anymore questions?" she asked in a bored tone. "NO? Then I'm going inside before I freeze my tail off."

She breezed past them, pausing only to grab me and Wonder and looked at Cyam, who followed with Despair perfectly balanced on his head, before walking into the house without once looking to see if the others followed.

"Looks like all the players are here." She whispered.

"The game board has been picked." Wonder added.

"Now the game starts." I smiled.

**NARU POV**

We looked after them before Madoka recovered and said. "Okay, let's move this stuff inside and set up, that includes you Naru now help."

I inwardly sighed and moved to help. Once I got something, I moved into the hall only to be greeted by the little girl.

"Hello Naru-chan." She said in a cheery voice, her steel colored eyes looking into mine. Her hood had fallen off showing mid-back fuchsia colored hair and slightly pointed ears not unlike her sisters. "It's my job to show you to the room you get to work in."

"Where are Mai and your big sister?" I asked coldly.

"She's with big sister. She told me to wait for you and the others so I can show you all the way." She didn't bat an eyelash and, though I'll never say it out loud, it sent an invisible shiver down my back. "She can't help because Kotka is holding her hostage right now."

"Why is your big sister holding her hostage?" Ayasko asked the others right behind her. "Scratch that how is she holding Mai hostage?"

The creepy little girl just smiled. "it looks like you all are here," she said, ignoring Ayasko's question altogether. "I'll show you to the room now."

She turned and skipped ahead of us, expecting us to follow, which we did. The inside of the house was a cream color while the floor was carpeted and a brownish-tan color. Pictures of the family hung all over the place, one picture had Kotka and Wonderland, another had Mr. Sai and a woman I could only call his wife.

She was blonde, which made me wonder how the children had such differently colored hair. One had the whole family. As we turned the corner one made me stop. This one had the whole family, and Mai. She is the same way it is now, except her eyes were showing, but that's not what shocked me, her eyes were the color of ice, not that chocolate brown I had always seen. '_What happened when I left?'_

'_A lot of things'._ A familiar voice answered and had I not already been standing still, I would have stopped in shock.

'_Gene is that you?'_

'_No, I'm that imaginary voice that likes to torment you, of course it's me you idiot scientist!' _ He yelled.

'_Why are you back? I thought you left when I went back to buried you.'_

'_I don't know.' _ He said easily. _Just am _

"Naru you okay?" Lin asked concern in his eyes.

I did a quick glance at everyone. They all looked at me with concern except the little girl who looked at me with what looked like amusement in her eyes. "Your rooms are just past this next door. The last three at the end of the hall."

"Let's go." I said, ignoring his question. He stood there a little longer, making sure I was really okay, I thanked kami that I had a good poker face, before nodding and going forward. I glanced back at the little girl and she looked back, this time a knowing look in her eyes, before smiling and skipping forwards toward a big wooden door. '_Creepy little girl.'_

'_Don't underestimate her.'_ Gene warned his voice serious. '_Even though she is young, she knows a lot of things.'_

'_Does she know anything about the case?'_ I asked.

'_Maybe, maybe not'._ Gene said. '_And keep an eye on Mai, she is in great danger. Whatever is in this house wants her and it won't stop until it has her. This isn't a ghost or spirit. It's much stronger. Try to keep her with someone because it's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with you.' _He said, all seriousness leaving him.

'_It's not my fault she forced her love of you onto me.' _I argued.

'_Boy are you dense!'_ He ended the connection as I stepped into the room and I could have sworn that little girl snickered as I passed before closing the door and running to jump into Mai's lap.

**MAI POV**

"Nee-san!" Wonder shrieked, jumping into my lap with all the collective hyperness of a ten year old. "I brought them here just like you asked."

I petted her head. "Thanks."

She beamed at me before running to hug Despair who had been resting on the back of a chair.

"Mai," Masako asked, getting my attention as she set the microphones down on the table. "Wonderland said you were being held hostage but it doesn't look like it."

Silently, I held my right arm up and pulled the sleeve back some, showing the other half of the chain Kotka had on her pants now connected to me and the other to her arm. "Oh I am."

Kotka snorted. "It's not like you were unwilling or anything. I mean you saw me pull out the chain and put it around your wrist."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, putting a cup of rose tea to my lips and taking a sip.

She snorted again and stood up, pulling me with her. "Well you can plug them up over there, Mai and I will help you carry things in and then I will show you to your rooms after everything is set up." With that, she once again pulled me out of the room and to the vans.

We had just taken one of the monitors out before the other made it to the car.

"You shouldn't be touching the equipment." Naru said, glaring at her.

She glared back. "That coming from someone who rarely helps carry anything is really funny."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. It wasn't everyday they had a client who stood up to Naru.

"And who told you that, Mai?" he asked, his eyes flicking to me and back to her.

She smirked. "NO, Wonder did. She saw you nearly fall when you tried to take the first monitor out and I have to help her because were chained together, idiot. She laughing at you right now."

She pointed to the first floor window and there looking out was Wonder, on her head, Cyam and on his Despair, all looking at us. Wonderland waved and I waved back and she left the window.

Kotka wore matching smirks as we moved the monitor into the house. Once everything had been moved, Madoka did something unfathomable.

"Naru, you are back in charge."

"WHAT?!" everyone but I said. Even Naru was looking surprised.

"Yea, wanna see how he'll do on this case."

He smiled smugly. "Now Masako, go with John and see if you can sense anything. Monk and Ayasko you two are in charge of cameras, they said the main places of attack are the children's room so put one in there."

"I'm twenty-six!" kotka broke in.

"I'm ten!" wonderland added, throwing her hands in the air and spinning around.

He continued like they hadn't spoken at all. "One in the kitchen and the other living room as well as the hall way and our rooms. Call in with Lin to make sure they're in the right place."

"Question! Question!" Wonderland waved her hand in the air like a child waiting to be called on by a teacher. "QUESTION!"

Naru sighed. "What Wonderland?"

"Will we be able to sleeping our rooms with cameras in them?"

"Yes why?"

"Me and Kotka get dressed in our room after showers."

"Then you better bring your clothes into the bathroom then."

She pouted then Despair landed on her shoulder and she brightened up.

"Madoka and Yasu."

"Yes captain?" Yasu asked.

"You two are on research. Get as much history on this place as possible."

"Lastly. Mai and I will take temperature."

Everyone's eyes turned to me and I shrugged. Gotta get work done somehow.

"Don't forget about me." Kotka said, holding our chained hands up.

"What about me?" wonderland asked.

"You stay with Lin and do whatever he tells you to do. Now let's go."

Everyone left to do what they needed to do. Despair stayed with Wonderland while Cyam followed us.

We did our rooms first before something happened. We were in Kotka's room taking temperatures when it happened. The temperature dropped fast and before we knew it, we could see our breath. The door slammed shut, locking us in.

"What the-?" Naru started as he tried the door, only Kotka and I not moving.

"It won't open, Naru. It's here."

"What is?"

She gave him a _what-do-you-think_-look. "I don't know Santa? Whatever is hunting this place you idiot scientist!"

He froze for a second at that before evil laughter started. _Princess of Frost, it's time to melt._

We turned around. On her bed sat a creature. It looked human, if by human you mean blood red eyes and fire for hair. A red tunic with red cargo pants and no shoes and of course a fire ball in his hand. He looked at me.

"Who are you talking about?" Naru asked. "There is no one by that name here."

_Of course there is._ He pointed at me. _My name is Fira and_ _now princess, prepare to die._ He threw the fireball at me.

*(*

Mai: Hey Naru, do you know where Wonderland is?

Naru: No, did you lose her.

Gene: Guys help! Wonderland tried making toast and somehow caught the toaster on fire! Now she's laughing saying pretty!

Mai and Naru: what?! Due to mental defects and difficulties we must end our talk now. *leaves*

Mai: Oh no! She got a hold of the flame thrower!

Naru: Then take it away from her!

Gene: Please review! Wait up!


	6. Princess of Frost

Wonderland: hi everyone! I'm back from fixing the house from the fire!

Naru: the fire that you started that somehow caught the water AND fire extinguisher on fire.

Gene: how was that even possible?!

Wonderland:*shrugs* I don't know, now on with the show!

Mai: Wonderland does not own Ghost Hunt, only her ideas and OCs! ENJOY!

_Ch.6_

_Princess of Frost_

**Ch.5 review:**

"Who are you talking about?" Naru asked. "There is no one by that name here."

_Of course there is._ He pointed at me. _My name is Fira and_ _now princess, prepare to die._ He threw the fireball at me.

**Ch.6**

**MAI POV**

"MAI!" Naru yelled pushing me out the way and taking the fireball to the arm before hitting his head on a dresser and passing out.

"Naru! You will regret that, Fira!" I hissed, hair flying from my face to show ice-blue eyes glowing. The chain holding us together snapped. "Kotka, transform."

"Yes, milady." She said, grabbing the bright blue, crystalline stone that she had hidden in her shirt out and fur, a darker shade then her hair color, covered her instantly. A muzzle grew from her face and her eyes became brighter, claws grew from nails and tall, tufted ears grew on her head and her stubby tail could be seen. Where she stood a bobcat took her place.

I smirked so coldly ice grew over my hair and frost covered Kotka's fur. "You found me and for that I congratulate you, but I will not die, the game cannot end that way. Kotka attack."

In a flash she was on him, clawing and scratching him, before he threw her to the side. "Do you think that house cat can take me?"

I smiled. "That is not a house cat, he is." I pointed to Cyam who sat at my feet. He looked slightly offended. "And if I wanted the house destroyed, yes, but she was just the distraction." I pointed behind him, a snow monster stood, liking just like me except she had glowing red eyes and a bloodthirsty smile on her face.

Without a world, she attacked. He tried to melt her, he really did, but my snow is almost impossible to melt. Only those who are of higher level than me can ever dream of defeating me. I laughed at his scared and shocked face as Ice Me sliced through his chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to leave a scar and blood loss. He jumped away.

'_This is not over.'_ He hissed, disappearing. _'I will not lose this game, Frost.' _With those last words he disappeared completely.

I smiled wickedly. "I shall be waiting, Fira."

I heard feet running fast to this room and quickly pulled in all my power, my eyes stopped glowing and my hair fell to cover my face. I looked to the door; the dresser fell to block it with an unconscious Naru lying in front. I walked over to Kotka who was lying where she had been thrown, in her human form, Cyam lay on her stomach. I held up my wrist and the broken chain fixed itself, before sitting to lie next to her.

"Time to fall asleep." she said, closing her eyes.

"yep." I closed my eyes and fell asleep as they started to bang on the door and yell our names.

**LIN POV**

The little girl sat, playing with Despair who flew above her. Her laugh filling the room with happiness so great that I had to smile a little. She looked at me, steel eyes shining bright.

"Do you want something to drink Lin-sama?" she asked, Despair landing on her head.

I shook my head no.

She smiled again, only to suddenly fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Wonderland!" I yelled, running to check her pulse, it was normal and moreover, she seemed to be sleeping. I thought this over just as my shiki began to growl in warning. Just as started to wonder about this, Masako ran in, fright clear across her face and the others right behind her, mirroring her expression.

"Something evil is attacking, it's in the direction of Kotka's room!"

I stood up quickly, that's where Naru, Mai, and Kotka went and there was no camera in there. "Masako, stay here with Wonderland and John stay to protect her. The rest follow me."

I ran quickly, sending my shiki out before me only for them to come back saying that there was a barrier of some kind blocking them. I cursed under my breath as we got to the door.

"Naru!" I yelled.

"Mai, Kotka!" Ayasko yelled.

They yelled as I ran my shoulder into the door over and over. Over their yell, I heard someone groan.

"Lin?" Naru asked.

"Yes Naru, it's me. Can you open the door?"

In response I heard him get up and, with some difficulty, move whatever was in the way and open the door. He looked ragged. What looked to be a burn mark on his arm and a burse over his left eye.

"Naru what happened to you!" Ayasko asked, already rushing to check the burse and burn.

"I don't know, we were checking the room when the temperature dropped and some demon named Fira attacked Mai with a fireball- Mai!" he yelled, his eyes going wild as he looked around, only coming down when he saw both Mai and Kotka knocked out in a corner with Cyam standing protectively over them, then look confused. "What? She's still her, I thought he was going to take her with the way he was speaking."

"What do you mean?" Monk asked.

"Later." I said. "We need to get them back to base and make sure they are okay. We can ask them when they wake up."

Naru nodded, getting control over his facial features and looking blank before going to get Mai. Cyam moved out of the way. "Monk help, their still chained together."

With difficulty, we were able to move them to base where Masako had already put Wonderland onto the couch. We laid Mai and Kotka onto the floor, then I turned to Naru.

"What did this Fira demon say?" I asked.

"He said Mai was some Frost princess and she had to die and threw a fire ball which, as you can see, I took and got knocked into the dresser that stopped you from coming in. I only woke up after you started yelling."

" Then we have to wait until they wake up find out what happened afterwards." Monk said. "Hey, what happened to Wonder?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "one second she was smiling, next she was on the floor."

Naru shook his head as he stared at the unconscious girls, mostly Mai. "Just what is happening in this house?"

**MAI POV**

**DREAM WORLD**

I opened my eyes to snow softly falling everywhere from a black sky. I was in my dream world that was for certain. Hands reached out for me and I grabbed them. They belonged to Kotka and an older Wonderland, before she was cursed to her younger age. She looked the same, only getting taller and filling the body of an eighteen year old and knee-length hair in a high pony tail. Fox ears adorning the top of her head and a long, fluffy fuchsia tail waving slowly.

"Milady," she said smiling. "the game has finally begun, though we are missing one player, he is only needed later."

I nodded as Gene came into view. Being Naru's twin, he looked the same, except her actually smiled and showed emotion. He wore a purple parka and black snow boots, jean pants hugging his legs.

"Mai, did you having to make it so cold?" he asked, smiling goofily at us while Wonder and Kotka snickered behind their hands.

"it's not cold. You only think it is." I answered with a smile of my own, pulling him into a hug. "Your idiot brother still thinks I love you more than a brother."

"well, you all know how that song a dance goes." He said, shaking his head. "he's such an idiot."

"you said it." Kotka said, pulling Gene into a hug of her own.

"it took all of my power not to laugh after you called him dense." Wonderland said, jumping onto him after Kotka let go. "but he will have to admit how he feels one day."

Gene gently put her down, but she hung onto his arm, acting like her ten year old self for a little longer before letting go to stand by her sister. "They have found us."

Gene got serious. "I know, you are going to have to tell them soon."

"But that's against the rules, you know that. They have to find out themselves and even then we can only tell them about what they find out. And even then, they have to be absolutely sure that they believe what they think or we have to change what they think with our words." Wonder said.

Gene nodded and sighed. "Well, guess I better who's really hunting this place huh? Since he hasn't shown himself yet."

"That would help and we should hurry, Cyam says they're waiting for us to get up." Kotka said. "He also says he's not a house cat."

I snickered.

He nodded and everything went dark before we ended up in the basement of the house. People who live her before walked around in black clothing around a bowl that looked to be filled with blood, moving black chalk on the floor in different shapes.

"Luka, we are almost finished!" a blue haired guy said to a pink haired girl excitedly. "soon, we will be immortal!"

"I know Kaito, as soon as we set this demon free, we will be together forever." The girl known as Luka said, pulling the older man into a hug. Then moved away to let him finish his shape, when he did, he said some strange thinks in a different language before a giant hole opened in the floor and a demon in a humanoid form stepped out. He wore a black shirt and black cargo pants. His eyes were fully black and his smile stole the very light from the room and his short hair darkness.

'_Thank you for freeing me.' _ He hissed, turning to look at the couple. _'My name is Loke and now I will eat you.'_

Kaito stood frozen as Loke ate his girlfriend before he said anything. "No! You were supposed to grant us immortality!"

'_Now who said that? I most certainly didn't. now, time to die.' _ He ate the guy and everything went dark before it started to snow again and Kotka sighed.

"Great, just great, a dark elemental, my favorite." She said sarcastically.

"well, we do need to beat the other players." Wonderland said thoughtfully. "the more players we defeat, the closer we are to beating this curse called a game."

We nodded.

"well Gene, it's time for us to say good bye." I said.

"Till we meet again." He said as he vanished and we woke up.

**REAL WORLD  
** when I woke up, I felt myself being hugged, on instinct I head butted who held me and heard a startled and pained gasped before I was pulled by Kotka toward her by the chain. I opened my eyes to see Masako holding her head in pain.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I acted on instinct again."

"It's okay, I'm just happy you woke up, you guys have been sleeping for five hours and we were worried." She said, rubbing the place where I had head butted her.

"Well, we're up now." Wonderland said, jumping into her lap.

"Stupid demon knocking us out." Kotka muttered, unlocking us from each other.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" Naru asked.

"Well he threw me into a wall and since Mai was locked to me, she came along for the ride."

"And it hurt." I muttered. "It hurt. A lot"

"I'm sure, I mean you hit a wall head first." Wonderland said, grabbing my hair and braiding it.

"How would you know that?" Naru asked suspicion in his eyes.

"Well," she started. "If Kotka was thrown to the side like she said, since she and Mai were chained together, it would make since that, once thrown, her head would connect first. But I'm just going off what I heard."

Everyone stood shocked. From the look in their eyes, they hadn't thought about it that way and were surprised a little girl would pull that observation out.

"Why did he call you the Princess of Frost?" Ayasko asked, gaining control of herself.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Princess of Frost?"

They shook their heads no. "Long story short, she looks like me but is and elemental demon. She is far stronger than any and there is only a few ways to get rid of her. And I also look like her, or at least, that's what the demon that attacked me said."

"how?" Lin asked.

"That is a secret." I put a finger to my lips.

"That's why you were attacked?" Naru asked. " and where did Fira go?"

"yep. Just the bad luck of being me I guess and how should I know, according to Wonder I hit a wall head first and fainted. But let's get off this topic, Gene and I found out what is hunting this place."

"wait, I thought this Fira was." John said as Naru stiffened at the sound of his dead brother's name being said.

"Nope. But it's a demon. Named Loke some couple called him for immortality and ended up being lunch. And knowing my luck, I'm next on the list." I signed. "Fira was just a passerby, unfortunately."

"Lin, keep a shiki with Mai always. Everyone else, let's get the rest of those cameras set up." Naru said. "Mai, Wonderland and Kotka stay here with Lin. He can protect you if something attacks again."

We looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, we got nothing better to do." Kotka said.

With that, everyone went back to what they were doing, no one but Mai, Wonderland and Kotka knowing they were being watched.

'_How long until he starts the game?"_ Wonderland asked us mentally.

'_Soon I hope, Fira was weak, though he will come back, but with his team next time.'_ Kotka thought. _'Hopefully, he'll be stronger.'_

'_We shall worry about that later, now we have to wait for this player to show his hand.' _I said and we shared a smile.

'_Let the game start.'_

Wonderland: Chapter done! Yay!

Gene: And nothing caught fire this time! *claps*

Mai: I still want to know how she caught water on fire.

Naru: I don't want to-

Wonderland: H&R BLOCKED!

Naru: wha-

Gene: please review! Until next time!

Naru: I don't get it…


	7. Start

Wonderland: hello peoplz! Thanks for your snacks, they were yummy. It seems I've confused one or some of you with the curse, well I can't tell you much, but the curse is the game, if that makes sense. I promise more shall be revealed in later chapters.

Gene and Mai: Just stay with us a little longer and you'll learn more.

Naru: Each chapter holds its secrets-

Gene: All you have to do is find them.

All:*looks at each other*… Let's never do this again.

Wonderland:*Hits Naru with metal fan* I don't own Ghost Hunt! Please review and if you hit 50, I'll put up two chapters for you! ^o^

Naru: I didn't even do anything!*gets hit again* XP

_Ch.7_

_Start_

**NARU POV**

It was two hours later that Mr. Sai got back, by then everything had been set up, the mess in Kotka's room cleaned up and everyone was in the room and there was no reason for questioning anyone because of Mai's dream, he took one look at my burnt arm and almost dropped the bags he was carrying.

"W-what happened to you?" he asked, eyes wide with worry and I fought back a sigh.

"Kotka and Mai were attacked by whatever is hunting our house, but it's alright cause Naru-san protected them!" Wonderland said as she ran to hug him. "But he got burned."

"Are you okay…" he stopped unsure.

"Naru." Mai said, feeding Despair some seeds. "Everyone calls him Naru."

"Naru?" he sounded unsure.

"Yea, Naru." Kotka said, petting Cyam. "And he's okay. Ayasko is a doctor and she said it's okay."

He nodded, relief in his eyes. "That's good to know. Where's Madoka?"

"She and Yasu are doing research on this house." I finally spoke. "She put me back in charge."

"I saw you when I came in." he said nodding. "Well I'm going to start on dinner, girls your mother will be here in a few hours and Mai." Her head turned to him. "She's missed you. You should come to visit more; I'm tired of being used as her doll."

Mai smiled. "Better you then me, but I'll try to visit you more."

He nodded and went toward the kitchen.

"Um, Mai?" Monk asked. "How do you know them?"

I looked at her in question. I had also wanted to know that.

She shrugged. "I saved Kotka and Wonderland from Yakuza when they were on their way home." Then plugged her fingers in her ears.

"WHAT?!" everyone but Kotka, Wonderland, Lin and I yelled.

She took her fingers out of her ears. "yep."

"How?" Lin asked calmly. "I hadn't thought you knew how to fight."

"She didn't fight them," Wonderland piped in. "They saw her eyes and ran. Not many people stay around if she shows them she's glaring at them."

The room was silent, even Wonderland didn't make a sound, choosing instead to watch everyone's face with studious eyes, then she looked to me and smiled. Gene was right; I'm not going to underestimate her.

Monk started laughing. "Hahaha! Mai glaring? That's funny, Mai's glaring is like rain, it doesn't hurt anybody."

The three didn't laugh. "Tell that to a drowning man." Kotka said and the room was quiet again.

"So after she saved us, we invited her to dinner where she met our parents who fell in love with her so she spends the night sometimes." Wonder finished.

"When did you meet them?" Lin asked.

"A month after you guys left. Ayasko and Monk had just started their vacation together, Masako had a TV show to shoot and John had gone back to Australia to visit family." I said.

Everyone was thoughtful for a moment before Lin asked the question he had been dying to ask for a time.

"Mai, why did you dye your hair?" Lin asked.

"I never did, I wore a wig." she answered back.

"Huh?" Lin looked confused and so did I, though I kept my poker face up. "Why?"

"Not many people talk to you when you look different. Only those close to me see my true hair colors and," She pointed to Wonderland and Kotka. "Only those who didn't stare in shock of my true hair color see my eyes. I was going to tell you guys, but you left, so I was like, nah they don't need to know." Naru stiffened.

"Wait, they saw your true eye color?" Monk asked, just then Madoka and Yasu walked in.

"What about eye color?" Madoka asked, going to sit in a blushing Lin's lap after moving his laptop to the table.

"These kids saw Mai's true eye color." Ayasko said in a hushed tone.

Lin stared at them in confusion. "What do you mean? Her eyes are brown."

"No, they're not." Mai stated. "They're a different color, I wore contacts. And not only that, everyone who lives here has seen them, you guys might too."

I had already seen them, but I saw no reason to tell.

"Naru knows!" Wonderland yelled, surprising everyone but Mai and Kotka. "He saw the only picture you would take showing your true eye color. I saw him looking at it." She bit her finger a little and looked around with innocence in her eyes but I knew better. '_Thanks a lot'_

Everyone turned to look at me shock on their faces. "Where is this picture?" Monk asked.

"Go find it yourself later." I said, annoyance thick in my voice. "Now we have to figure out who everyone is sleeping with."

Kotka snickered. "That sounded wrong."

I signed. "We have three rooms and nine people."

"Five rooms." Kotka said. "We'll let you use our rooms too."

**MAI POV  
**they looked to Wonder, who nodded eagerly.

"Okay, five rooms and eleven people, Mai, Wonderland and Kotka are targets so they need to be protected. So here's how we're going to do this: first guest room is Yasu and John, second is Madoka and Masako, third Lin and Monk, Wonderlands room Ayasko and wonderland, and last Mai Kotka and Me in Kotkas room."

My eyes widened a bit, though none could see them do so.

'_He's taking a big leap."_ Kotka said, smirking a bit.

I smirked in return. _'Yes he is. I wonder what he thinks he's doing. Protecting me, HA, that makes me laugh.'_

'_That's cruel Mai.' _Wonder thought. _'Give the boy another chance. He's only human after all.' _

'_She has a point.' _Kotka added I sighed and everyone turned their attention to me.

'_Oops. We'll finish this later.'_ I said, their laughter fading as I moved to stand up and Kotka followed. "Well, may as well start to put our stuff in the rooms. Oh and I forgot to tell you, the demon Loke was summoned in the basement."

A visible tick mark appeared on Narus' head though his face stayed the same. "And how did you manage to forget this."

I pointed to my head. "Head injury." Then I walked out the room. "Come on Naru, we have to show you to Kotka's room.

"Mai, tea." Naru said and I was saved from answering by Sai, who carried in tea. I stuck my tongue at Naru.

"The food will be finished at seven, please get ready to eat." He said, putting the tea on the table.

"So early? It's only three." Masako said and Sai smiled.

"It's six thirty." He stated and everyone looked to Lin who confirmed it.

"Wow, where does the time go?" she asked and everyone shrugged and Sai left.

"Wonder will show Ayasko where her room is!" Wonder said.

"Stop watching so much Inuyasha Wonder, your starting to sound like Ren." Kotka said from beside the door.

Wonder pouted. "Darn, Wonderland was going for Sesshomaru-sama."

"The person who could do that would be Naru and that's only because they share something."

"What would that be?" Wonder asked.

"They can't stop looking at themselves in a mirror or quit the alpha complex." Kotka stated and I nearly falling to the ground in laughter.

Everyone looked at me in shock before snickering. I slid to the ground, holding my stomach. "Hahahaha! That's true! They have so much in common!" I calmed down enough to stand, my bags already in Kotkas' room. "Let's go."

Kotka grabbed my arm while Wonder grabbed Ayasko's. "You guys might want to follow so you know where to find us." She threw over her shoulder and the others got up.

We walked down the hall and stopped at a big door. It was made of solid oak and looked really heavy.

"This is the dining room. You can get to the kitchen through here." Kotka said and we continued to walk, walking a little past their rooms before coming to hers.

"This is Wonders room." Wonder said and opened the door. The room was a deep purple color, carpets were slightly lighter and the queen sized bed was a dark blue color, a fuchsia colored stuffed fox sat upon it. A laptop sat in a corner and a flat screen hung from the wall. "We can share the bed."

Ayasko only nodded, still in shock, and put her stuff beside the bed. Wonder jumped onto her lap, knocking her out of her shock. "Let's go see big sisters room!"

Wonder and Ayasko got up to walk across the hall to open Kotka's room door. Now that it was no longer a mess, they could see that it was a cherry red color, the queen sized bed was covered in a cherry blossomed comforter, her laptop sat on the dresser and the flat screen hung on the wall. A brown love seat sat in the corner.

"Me and Mai get the bed, Naru gets the love seat." Kotka said as she went to her dresser and pulled out some night clothes. The tank top was gray and she shorts were black. Then she pulled some out for me, a white tank top that had a picture of cherry blossoms covered in snow and white shorts. She put them on the bed. "We can take baths after dinner, speaking of which, we might want to get to the dining room now."

Wonder ran to grab my hand while Kotka grabbed the other and both pulled me out of the room, the others following. Once we got to the doors, Kotka opened them. The room was a cream color with a long wooden table in the middle and at that table sat a blond woman. She had bags under mud brown colored eyes, her long blond hair pulled up in a messy bun and business suit slightly crumpled. When we opened the door she looked up, a smile lit up her face as she stood up and practically bowled me over in one of her I'm-going-to-squeeze-the-life-out-of-you-hugs.

"Oh Mai," she gushed. "I was waiting for you! I need my old doll back! My husband makes a terrible doll and Wonder and Kotka always run and hide when I need one of them." She glared at them, Kotka looked uncaring but Wonder ran and hid behind Yasu. "Anyway, I need you to try on some of these clothes and give me your feedback, don't worry-"

"I am now." I muttered and she continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"-I made them in your style." She finished just as Sai wheeled in the food.

"Come now Saya." He said, putting covered food onto the table. "Let her come eat… and maybe breathe?"

She looked at me, hugged me tighter and placed her cheek on my head before looking back at him. "It seems she can breathe just fine Sai." But, never the less she let me go. "You're no fun Sai."

He smiled and softly kissed her and let her go while Despair landed on her shoulder.

I signed softly. "I wish someone would kiss me that way." I turned to look at eight shocked, minus Wonderland and Kotka. "What? Can't a girl dream?"

"I'll do it-" Yasu started, only to be stopped by Wonder.

"No, you can't!" she pulled on the jacket he was still wearing, pulling him to the ground. He looked shocked only to smile and put a hand on her head.

"What, are you jealous?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I just didn't want Mai to punch you. You're too old for me." Shock slid onto his face as Jell-O slides onto a plate, with a _plop!_ The others snickered behind their hands, even Saya and Sai were trying their hardest not to laugh at the poor boy. "If I were older, then yes I would date you but I'm not, sorry."

She ran to sit at the table while Yasu wrapped his head around what she said and he blushed, only making everyone snicker harder until Madoka burst out in laughter and started a chain reaction. Only me and Kotka knowing she really meant it. She loved Yasu and she would admit it, but not saying those words.

When everyone calmed down, we moved to the table where Sai removed the covers. The delicious aroma of cooked chicken with stuffing, mashed potatoes with melted butter and steamed green beans. For dessert , a three layer red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting and strawberries.

Everyone drooled while Sai beamed with happiness.

"How did you make all this in so little time?" John asked, eyes wide.

"That, my friend, is a secret." He put a finger to his lips. "Please eat, as thanks for helping to get rid of whatever hunts this house."

Everyone grabbed a plate and piled up food, Kotka and I fixing plates of chicken for Despair and Cyam. Once everyone was well into dinner, Saya introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Saya Kuchiki and I'm fashion designer. It's nice to meet you. Who are you?" She smiled as one by one, they introduced themselves and got a piece of cake. "Well, that mean was good. You guys want to get ready for bed right? The bathrooms are right next to your rooms. Have a good night." She left.

Everyone got up with a groan and made their way to their rooms. "Girls go first." Madoka said, leaving no room for argument, then black feathers fell covering everyone.

"W-what is this?" Naru asked, trying and failing to move.

"I can't move." Monk said and dark laughter echoed all around us.

'_Damn it.' _ Wonder mentally said. _'If we do anything they'll find out something.' _

'_That's not true, they'll find out some things but not all, it's all a part of the game.'_ Kotka said.

'_Enough! We have to help them.' _I hissed while the laughter increased.

'You will not escape Frost. The game has started and the level has been upped.' He hissed, a smile on his face. He dressed like he had in the dream, his pupil-less black eyes stared into mine as his hand moved to touch me, only for Despair to peck at it.

"Do not touch my master!" a threatening cry came from Despair, shocking everyone as a blood red light surrounded him, in his place, a small five year old looking boy stood. He had short, spiky crimson hair, blood red eyes glared at the demon in front of us, crimson colored claws ready to strike, he wore a scarlet tunic and black cargo pants with black flat fighting shoes. "I will not allow you to hurt my master Loke!"

Loke smiled, showing sharp white teeth. 'If it isn't Despair, been a long time, lonely bird. If you think you can save your master again you're sadly mistaken. I may not have been able to kill you months earlier, Frost, but I will kill her and win this game."

"Game? What game?" Lin asked, trying desperately to call his shiki.

He looked from me to Kotka to Wonderland to me again, shaking his head. "You won't be able to summon your shiki."

Despair attacked, claw caught Loke by the arm and fangs sunk into his arm, Loke screamed in pain, trying his best to knock Despair off his arm. Despair crushed his shoulder before being knocked off. Loke jumped back, clenching his mangled shoulder, glaring at us. "I will be back, Frost." With that he disappeared and everyone was able to move again.

Naru glanced at Despair and Despair hugged me, his eyes holding protectiveness. "Master, are you alright?"

I nodded and sighed, looking to Naru is said. "I have some explaining to do don't I?"

They nodded and I sighed looking to Despair is muttered. "How troublesome."

*(*

Wonderland: More secrets are being told, though the truth has not yet been revealed .

Mai: What do you think, is this what you expected?

Naru: She might have confused more people.

Gene: Killjoy. Hey Wonderland?

Wonderland: On it! *throws Naru into a closet* Please review!


	8. More questions than answers

Wonderland: Yakuza is a gang. They walk around and protect their turf and members from other Yakuza who might want it. Wonder and Kotka were attacked by a enemy Yakuza gang. To get a better version of it, I look it up or read Wild Ones for a better picture, but be warned, if you read it, you may never want to put it down. You have been warned…

Mai: Just to let you know, even if Wonderland puts up quotas, which won't happen much, she will still put up chapters, meeting the quota will only give you double the chapters! Thanks for meeting the quota!

Wonderland: And for those who wish to know if Mai can fight-

Mai: You're just gonna have to wait…. Where's Naru?

Gene: In the closet. Wonderland doesn't own Ghost Hunt, but you know that already.

_Ch. 8_

_More questions than answers_

Chapter 7 Review

Naru glanced at Despair and Despair hugged me, his eyes holding protectiveness. "Master, are you alright?"

I nodded and sighed, looking to Naru is said. "I have some explaining to do don't I?"

They nodded and I sighed looking to Despair I muttered. "How troublesome."

Chapter 8

**NARU POV**

For the first time, I was confused. The little kid that was once a bird hung on to Mai's leg before she picked him up and put him on her back. _'Just what had happened after I left?!'_

"Mai," Lin asked, looking at the child with deep suspicion. "What's going on here?"

She sighed and walked past us, opened the door to the base and looked at us again. "Well? You want to know something don't you?" she walked in and everyone followed quietly.

We sat down Mai, Wonderland, Kotka and a human Despair taking the couch while the rest of us sat in chairs. It was silent for a time.

"What happened to Despair?" I started. "How is he able to turn into a human?"

"Nothing happened to Despair, he was always like this. He only takes his humanoid form when I'm in danger." She said, petting the hair of said humanoid.

"Why didn't you tell us?" John asked. "Don't you trust us?"

She sighed. "It wasn't about trust. I trust most of you with my life, I didn't want anyone to freak Despair out with all the questions and he's almost always in his bird form because he's shy of humans."

"How did you meet him and what did that demon mean about before?" I asked.

"He's the one who saved me, the day you left." She said, hugging him and smiling when he smiled at her. I felt something in my chest tighten. "When I was attacked by that demon, he came out of nowhere and rescued me, in return, I let him live with me and we became great friends so he just stays with me."

"What did Loke mean when he said he would win the game?" Monk asked and she hesitated.

"I can't tell you." She sighed, sitting her chin on Despair's head.

It was silent; Wonderland had moved to sit in front of Despair who stared at her shyly before reaching to pet her hair. She smiled and started to pet his.

"Your hair's soft." Wonderland stated.

He nodded. "I know, Mai washes it for me." Wonderland giggled, stood up, and took his hand.

"Let's go play with Cyam while the adults talk." She said, like a bird gone human was the most natural thing in the world. He hesitated and looked up at Mai, who smiled and nodded her head, then let Wonderland pull him towards the corner where the cat was laying. We watched in silence.

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked coldly.

She waved a hand through her bangs, moving the hair from covering her eyes for just a second, and in that second, I saw an ice blue eye glaring at me. It stopped my breathing and froze my blood until her bangs covered them again and even then I still felt the ice in my veins. I could understand now why the yakuza ran when they saw them.

"Because it's against the rules." She stated. "And you never break the rules of the game."

"Then why are you telling us about the rules." Masako asked.

"Because you found out about the game."

"Are Wonderland and Kotka apart of the game?" I asked and they froze for the slightest second. All of them, including Wonderland who had been giggling at how Cyam and Despair stared each other down. For a fraction of a second they both looked to Mai, a silent conversation passed through them.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"I never said yes or no." she defended.

"But you froze." I stated. "How are they a part of it?"

"They are not a part of it." Mai insisted.

"If they are not, then why did they freeze?" I countered.

"Because you accused them of something they have no part of."

"Then why did they look to you a second ago? It looked like you were trying to come up with something to deceive us with. Why did no one know who Wonderland and Kotka were if you were friends with them for so long?" I added. "I think they are a part of this too."

"Is that what you choose to believe?" she asked. "Is that what everyone believes?"

Everyone looked nervous until Ayasko spoke up. "When Naru puts it that way, it would explain why you would leave so early sometimes or not go out with us, so yes, I believe what Naru said."

Slowly everyone nodded in agreement and Mai sighed.

"Looks like they win Mai." Kotka said, standing up to stretch. "They figured something out."

"Good for them." Wonderland said in a cheery voice. "They're smart."

She walked back over, Despair sitting on her back.

"Smart humans, smart humans!" Despair clapped before jumping off her back, turned back into a raven and chased Cyam around the room. Mai laughed, but it was a cold one, no warmth found.

**MAI POV**

My laugh bounced off the walls, unknown to everyone else, it lightly frosts the walls in light ice. I clapped for them, for him. I knew he would figure out something sooner or later.

"So Mai," Lin started. "If Despair protects you, what happened when you were attacked by Fira? He did not freak out like he did in the hall way."

'_Should we tell them?" _kotka asked, taking a sip of tea she had poured.

'_Technically, it's only against the rule to tell them about the game. It didn't say anything about our power or true self.' _ Wonder stated.

"_It's not, but wouldn't it be more fun to make them figure it out?' _I asked and was rewarded with light laughter.

'_That would make this more fun.' _Kotka said. _'Should we tell of Gene's part in all this?'_

'_And make Naru jealous? Sure!' _ I said, delight in my covered eyes.

'_Are you trying to make him jealous?' _ Wonder asked. _'That's a fun way to try to get him.'_

'_I don't need him. He rejected me remember? It's just unrequited love.' _ I said with a mental sigh.

'_Or he's incredibly dense.' _ Kotka stated and I burst out laughing, everyone looking at me like I had just lost my mind.

"How was my question funny Mai?" Lin asked, looking confused while Naru looked at me with a cold glare, but not as cold as the one I threw him earlier. Nothing could be that cold.

'_Let's tell them some and see if they can put the puzzle together.' _ I said and disconnected.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I cannot tell you. Kotka on the other hand can."

Kotka coughed up her tea and gave me her _what-even-is-_ face. I only smirked.

"Why do I have to?! You were up during it too!" she whined.

"Wait, when I came in, you two were out." Monk said. "Didn't he knock you guys out?"

"No, we fell asleep." I answered.

"What about Wonderland? She just passed out." John asked.

"Gene pulled her into the dream world and we followed." I answered, eyes widening with slight delight as Naru ever so slightly stiffened.

"Then how did you guys get away?" Yasu asked.

"Fira is not very strong; anyone with psychic power could defeat him." Wonderland answered. "But he's not dead and if I'm right, he's gonna bring friends next time."

"N-next time?" Masako asked nervously.

"Yea, I mean he wants Mai dead." Wonderland shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Wait." Yasu said, holding his hand up. "Let me get this straight. First, we never hear of this because it's against the rules?" I nod and he goes on. "Second, their father calls us to get rid of a ghost we just found out was a demon an then you guys were attacked by another one called Fira who, mind you, wants to kill you and you somehow defeated him and are a part of some game that you can't tell us about."

"Yep." Kotka said. "Pretty much it."

"Then why don't you get rid of Loke?!"

"Because he is stronger than Wonder and I." she shrugged.

"Wanna go to the dark carnival? HoNK!" Something said and everyone looked around while I looked down at Wonder. She had gotten a hold of my cell phone and began playing one of my favorite ringtone. It repeated itself over and over.

Wonder laughed and all eyes went down to her.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked.

"Listening to Gamzee be his stoned self." She answered, giving me back my phone. "I made that your ringtone."

"What is that?" Lin asked.

Kotka, Wonder and I shared a look before yelling out. "HOMESTUCK!"

Monks face drained itself of blood. "Not you too. Why? WHY?!" he fell to his knees in tears while Yasu laughed.

"I told you she was secretly a Homestuck fan."

"What is Homestuck?" Naru asked and kotka snickered.

"Looks like Mr. Know-it-all doesn't really know it all." He shot her a glare that didn't affect her in the least.

"Homestuck is a comic. That's all I'm telling you." I said, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, it was close to midnight. We had been talking for hours and had successfully gotten them all off topic.

"What I want to know is," Naru started. "Why both demons called you Princess Frost."

With that, everyone got back on topic.

I sighed. _'So close.' _ "That, Naru, is part of the game so I can't tell you."

"And Gene can't tell you either." Wonder said, causing both Naru and Lin to freeze.

"And why can't I?" he asked in a strained voice.

"He's a player too, just thought that I would tell you. Look! It's really late."

They looked to the clock to see that it was midnight.

Naru sighed. "Alright everyone, go take showers and go to your rooms. We get back her at nine a.m. On the dot."

Everyone moaned, but never the less went to do what they had to. Soon, the only ones in the room were Naru, Kotka, and I. I stood up and stretched.

"Well, Kotka and I get the bath first, then you can take it. Come on Kotka." I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. As we walked through the halls, Naru asked what he wanted to know for the longest.

"What happened to you?"

I stopped walking and turned to him, moving my hair out of the way just enough for him to see my right eye. "Lots of things have happened over the year of your absence, Naru."

"What made you this way, Mai? What made you so cold towards everyone?"

I turned and continued to walk forward, not answering his question and he didn't ask again. We got to our room and kotka and I went straight to the bathroom, but not before grabbing our clothes off the bed. Naru didn't say a thing as we closed the door. Unknown to him, I put up a sound barrier and we relaxed. I mumbled a few words and the bathroom changed. White tiles disappeared, giving way to stone, the bathtub sunk into the floor and doubled in size, filling with steamy water. Hundreds of body washes, shampoo's and body sugar of different scents filled the shelves beside the bath while white towels sat on raised stone. Outside the glass-less window, snow fell softly to the ground.

"Oh! I missed the castle! So much more roomy then the house, homey too." Kotka said, undressing and jumping into the pool-like bath.

"It is." Wonder said. She was eighteen again, fuchsia hair pulled into a high ponytail and fox ears twitching and tail swinging in happiness. "Your human friends are stressful, but fun."

We pooled into the tub, sighing in happiness.

"Time to get to business." I said, grabbing the candy cane and snowflake scented body wash and shampoo. "The others, when Naru guessed right he pulled them into the game, but they still have to figure things out and on top of that, more are going to try to attack them to get to us."

Kotka grabbed the cherry blossom scented body bath while Wonder got the cucumber and melon one.

"What do you suppose we do? As you have said, they are now a part of the game and Loke will soon make a move and he's most likely going to get you to fight him, actually you have to fight him in order to get to the next level and beat this game."

I sighed. "We let the game play until the end."

**NARU POV**

Silence was the only sound coming from the bathroom. Water had starred and ended and they had been in there for thirty minutes, then they came out, smiles on their faces and talking about that stupid Homestuck and how cute this Sollux person was. They totally ignored me, jumped into the bed, pulled the covers over their head and continued to whisper. I walked into the bathroom. White tiles and a flower curtain. I stepped and stood under the pounding water, thinking about all that had happened. This was thirst day and we were already attacked two times, found out about some sort of game that Mai, Kotka and Wonderland are a part of and found out that my brother was a part of this too. I sighed. _'It seems the more I find out, the more questions I have.'_

I sighed and got out, drying off before throwing on a black shirt and pants.

'_Why so down?' _Gene asked. He stood in the mirror. A goofy grin on his face.

I glared back. _'You're in the game.'_ I stated and he stopped grinning. _'You didn't tell me.'_

'_I couldn't. It's against the rules, but I can tell you this, never believe what is first said, and go with what you believe. The game is tricky and you need to figure out what's real and fake.' _ He said cryptically before disappearing.

I sighed, it seems the more I learn, the less I know.

(^.^)"

Wonderland: Oh nooo!

Mai: What?! What happened?

Wonderland: I feel in love with Homestuck! More importantly, Sollux!

Gene: wait, doesn't he-

Wonderland and Mai: STOP! Don't ruin it for those who don't read!

Naru:*comes out of closet* why did you throw me into the closet?

Mai: why did you come out?

Gene and Wonderland: STOP FLIRTING! You both have time for that later.

Mai and Naru: WHAT?! *faces go red and they get ready to attack*

Gene: Oh, their mad. Thanks for reading-

Wonderland: Review! RUN GENE RUN! *runs for lives*until next time!

Mai and Naru: GET BACK HERE! *gives chase*


End file.
